


I Can't Lose You Too

by HMSquared



Category: Debris (2021)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author's Favorite, Crying, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Weirdness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Bryan realizes he has to do two things. He has to call Isla, and he has to find Finola. 1.01
Relationships: Bryan Beneventi/Finola Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	I Can't Lose You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming you're here because you've watched Debris. If you haven't, check it out, it's an amazing series.
> 
> Enjoy!

Terror and realization washed over Bryan. Finola was gone, presumably with Kieran. Rushing back to his car, he got in and started driving.

His fingers somehow dialed Tom’s phone number. Bryan blinked as a million scenarios ran through his head.

“Bryan?”

“Tom, you need to find Isla. Get her to her parents. Call me once you do.”

“Where are you right now?” He swallowed; it felt like peanut butter was stuck in his throat.

“Trying to save my best friend.”

Fifteen minutes later, Tom called back. Bryan was on a stretch of open road, scanning the horizon for any vehicles.

“I’m here with her.”

“Put her on.” There was a moment of silence.

“Hello?”

“Isla, this is Bryan. Listen, I need you to do something for me. It’s going to be hard, but it’s necessary. Do you think you can do that?”

“I… I can try.” She sounded scared.

“Your mother needs to wake up, and only you have the power to do it.”

“How do I do it?”

“Hold her hand. Tell her you love her and that while Kieran may be gone, he’ll never be forgotten. Remind her what she has here.” Bryan trailed off for a moment. “I know it’s a lot to ask. Do you think you can do it.”

“I… Yes.”

“Okay.”

As the line went dead, he saw them. Finola’s unmistakable bun was visible through the back window. Kieran’s mop of hair sat just below it. Setting his jaw, Bryan slammed down on the gas pedal.

He didn’t know what would happen next. All he knew was that his partner -- no, his friend -- was in danger. Bryan’s eyes fell to the license plate and back bumper.

When he blinked, tears spilled down his cheeks and a sob escaped him. The car picked up speed, right on the edge of causing a fatal accident. Bryan’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. He could barely see.

Kieran turned around, saw him, and held up his hand. Everything stopped.

When Bryan came to, he was standing on the road. His car stood frozen behind him, nose to the pavement and back in the air. The other vehicle hadn’t changed position. Kieran was facing back toward the front.

“Finola?” After a moment, the door opened and Finola stumbled out. Instantly, Bryan knew something was wrong. She could barely walk under her own power and as she approached, he saw it.

Her eye was bleeding. They were running out of time.

“Finola?” She looked up at him, glassy-eyed.

“Bryan?” Her voice sounded far away. Bryan scooted around a piece of metal from the car, frozen in midair with its host. Finola took a shaky step toward him.

“Finola, please…” The tears started to flow again. “You were right, everyone has a past. I’ve lost a lot of people I care about and…” Finola took another step forward, close enough that Bryan could touch her. He grasped her shoulders, pulled her close, and looked into her eyes.

_ I can’t lose you too. _

And then, against his better judgment, he kissed her.

She pushed back the tiniest amount. Bryan kept his eyes shut, not willing to watch as Finola decayed in front of him.

There was a low humming sound in his ears. The ground under his feet began to soften and shake, but it didn’t collapse. Then, the sensations faded away. Bryan’s eyes flew open.

His car was sitting behind them, still in one piece. The vehicle in front of them no longer had a passenger. Finola blinked, trying to collect herself.

“Finola?” Bryan realized he was still holding her face. He tried to pull away, but she squeezed his fingers.

“Stay.” Their foreheads touched. Tears slid down their cheeks in perfect synchronicity.


End file.
